


Mission Rickroll

by DorksOfShield



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College, College AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Meme, University, i meant to write a little drabble but whoops, im a meme loving fuck and im not gonna apologise, rickroll, this got gayer more quickly than i was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorksOfShield/pseuds/DorksOfShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot drabble fic of Jemma and Daisy at college. "My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor" was the premise i started with but i can;t stick to a plot to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Rickroll

Daisy sighed, staring at the purple fruits on the packet. The blackcurrant capri sun was her least favourite and so it was, of course, the only one left in the mini fridge. She pulled it out, shut the fridge, sat back on her beanbag and spent a few minutes wrestling with the straw before finally piercing the juice. She had just pulled her laptop up and pressed play on the next episode of X-Men when there was a knock on her dorm room door.

“Who is it?” She called.

“Jemma.” Came the reply.

“Doors open.” Daisy said and Jemma entered, looking a little red.

“What’s the sitch?”

“Bobbi’s got Hunter around. She politely asked me to leave while they, and I quote, ‘got rowdy’.”

“Christ.”

“Can I join you?” Jemma asked. She held up a bottle of white wine she’d been concealing behind her back.

“I brought sustenance.”

“Pull up a bag.” Daisy replied, grinning, gesturing for her to sit. Jemma flopped down beside her and glanced at her screen.

“Don’t you have coursework to be doing?” She asked, staring at the colourful 80’s cartoon on the screen.

“Don’t _you_?” Daisy retorted, looking sideways at her friend.

“I've done it.” Jemma replied, giving her a look. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Girl, if you want to sit here and watch me go through my IT work, you can, or you can pour us each a large glass of wine and watch one of the most flawless cartoons ever made.” Jemma held her hands up defensively.

“Alright.” She chuckled, getting up. “Do you have glasses? This room looks like the bloody  _Somme_. When was the last time you tidied?"

“I have mugs, I think?” Daisy replied, pointing to one of the shelves in the cramped room. Jemma nodded, getting up and filling them.

“That’s ok, it’s pretty bad wine.”

“My favourite kind.” Daisy chuckled. Jemma sat down, handing Daisy her mug. “Ooh it even smells bad. Truly you came bearing gifts.” She laughed as they clinked mugs. They sat in a comfortable silence broken only by the cartoon and Jemma occasionally asking what was going on. She rested her head on Daisy’s shoulder as they sat and drank together. Daisy couldn’t help smiling, glad Jemma was sat next to her, fluffy white jumper tickling her a little. Bobbi and Hunter usually went to, as she had put it, ‘get rowdy’ in Hunter’s room, so the change of scenery probably mean that Hunter’s roommate Mack was up to something as well. Daisy thanked god for the fiftieth time since arriving at college that she managed to snag a room without a roommate. She sank into the beanbag a bit and rested her head lightly on Jemma’s, taking a sip of her wine and wincing at the taste.

“No offence babe, but this is legitimately the most awful wine I’ve ever had. I thought you were the tasteful one of us two.” She said jokingly, and then froze. Babe? What was that? Jemma chuckled.

“I’m sorry. _Babe_.” She replied, her British accent making the whole thing sound more pronounced, deepening Daisy’s blush. She wanted to look around and see Jemma’s face, trying to read how serious the situation really was, but didn’t want to risk exposing her embarrassment. They didn’t speak for a few minutes, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable, just long. The episode drew to a close and Jemma straightened up, yawning.

“How long do you reckon they’re going to be at it?” She asked.

“Pfff. Anyone’s guess. And if he stays the night you’re gonna have to wake up to it as well.” Daisy replied. Jemma groaned, flopping back and gulping down her wine.

“The whole point of having roommates is so that less people have sex. You know, so they don’t irritate their roommates.” Daisy burst out laughing.

“When has that _ever_ worked?”

“I have three lectures tomorrow, I need to be awake for them. I need sleep.” Daisy took a sip of her wine again, thinking.

“We could kick them out?” She suggested. Jemma shook her head.

“I've tried that before.”

“You didn’t have _me_ when you tried it before though, did you.” She replied, grinning.

 

Ten minutes later, a little down the corridor, Jemma had wired up Daisy’s speaker to an old extension lead and was sat, typing into youtube.

“You’re a bad influence!” She called down the hall.

“I know.” Daisy replied from inside her room. Jemma sighed and continued thumbing through her phone.

“Got it!” She said down the corridor and Daisy’s head popped out of her room, grinning.

“Ok.” She laughed, leaving her room, carrying the wine and the mugs, hurrying over to Jemma in her slippers and sitting down next to her, cross legged on the floor. “Mission…” She trailed off. “What mission name should we give this?”

“Mission rickroll?”

“Nah, too easy.”

“Well what would you call it?” Daisy thought for a moment, sipping her wine.

“You know I have no idea.” She shrugged. “Screw it, mission rickroll it is. Mission rickroll is a go.” Jemma smiled and hit play. Never Gonna Give You Up screamed forth from the speakers and there was a sudden start from inside Jemma’s room.

“What the fuck.” They heard, muffled from within, and Daisy burst out laughing, clinking her mug against Jemma’s again. She looked over and laughed even harder at Jemma’s attempt to conceal her smile. There was a sound of stumbling around and swearing from behind the rather thin door, only just audible under the blare of Rick Astley. Hunter was the one to throw open the door, looking around wildly before finally down at the two girls sat cross legged in the corridor.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” He blurted, having to shout over the music.

“God’s work.” Daisy replied, toasting to him.

“Why _on earth_ are you blasting music-”

“Because Jemma has some very important lectures tomorrow, and she needs to get her sleep. I don’t have a spare bed for her to sleep in whilst you and Bob spend all night at it together.”

“We can’t go to my room, Mack has someone over.” Hunter retorted.

“Can you not just have one night without-” Jemma tried.

“No.” Hunter interrupted. “Look, why don’t you two just bunk together. It’s not like we haven’t all seen _that_ coming.” He said, and shut the door without another world. Skye sighed and looked over at Jemma.

“You can have my bed.” She said, giving Jemma a polite elbow in the ribs.

“Thankyou.” Jemma replied, shaking her head. “Sorry about this.” Daisy scoffed. 

“Yeah this is _totally_ your fault and I’m going to hold you accountable forever.” Daisy laughed. “Come on. I’m going to make you watch Sharknado.” She said, standing up and pulling Jemma to her feet.

 

You can read more of this story [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) 


End file.
